


Behind Closed Doors

by dustyqueefs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Choking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied Consent, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyqueefs/pseuds/dustyqueefs
Summary: You and Lucio just manage to escape the ballroom where Valdemar announced a “game” to find the Count. In an attempt to avoid the suddenly appearing Vulgora, Lucio spots a hidden closet to wait out the storm.(The NSFW version of happened in the first paid choice in Lucio’s Book XV - The Devil)
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Song of choice: Mandala, by Skinshape

“Hey! Stop! You’re all ruining my birthday party!”

“Are you seriously worried about the _party_ right now?!” Lucio and I had only just barely managed to escape the wrath of Valdemar’s “game” to catch the Count, and currently found ourselves gasping for breath as we bolted down the corridor away from the palace ballroom. Just when I thought matters couldn’t get any worse, as soon as we rounded the next corner, Lucio spotted Vulgora, their horned visage on a swivel scanning the crowd of partygoers for Lucio. 

“Uh.... On second thought, not this way!” Lucio grabbed me by the wrist, all but dragging me behind him down a hallway that branched off to the side. He spotted a narrow door at the far end of the hall and pointed to it. “Over there! It should fit both of us… but it’ll be a tight squeeze”.

In the face of imminent danger I decided to ignore what that could possibly mean and let Luico open the door to usher me inside, quickly following suit behind me. The cramped room was pitch black, and I summoned a ball of light in my palm to illuminate our temporary safe haven. I gazed around my new surroundings, letting out a groan at the realization that we had stumbled into a dusty cleaning supply closet. Lucio hastily wedged a broom against the door handle, and we pressed our ears to the door with bated breath to listen for the sounds of the frightened crowd to dissipate, letting out a deep sigh when things finally began to quiet down. 

Lucio shuffled as much as he could, knocking into several cleaning supplies. “Ugh. Servants, so messy. Here, I’ll make some room for us-” 

“Look out!” My warning came a split second too late, as Lucio bumped into a precariously stacked pile of crates.

“Oopsies!” 

I reached around him to push the teetering boxes back into place. “Someone’s going to find us if we make too much noise!”

“...oh. Right. Yeah.” He spoke as if he didn’t hear a word that I said. It was only because the immediate danger had passed that I realized I was currently chest-to-chest with the count, and my face flushed from the intimate contact. 

“This is cozy.” Lucio let out a chuckle, his arms wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. “I don’t hear anybody out in the hall. So as long as we’re stuck here…”

His lips brushed against my ear, warm breath ghosting across my skin, and my body shuddered at the sensation. _Two can play at that game,_ I thought, and I slipped my hands under his jacket, my fingers caressing his ribs.

“H-hey, that tickles!” Lucio squirmed underneath my touch, nearly knocking over the boxes yet again, but there was no room inside the tiny closet he could escape to.

A coy smile graced my lips as I placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek. “Hold still, and it won’t tickle.”

“Easy for you to say.” He could try to act tough, but I knew he was enjoying this.

“So, you were saying?”

“Hmm? What?” Lucio let out a contented sigh as I traced a line up his collarbone with my lips. 

I had to bury my face against his chest to stifle my laughter. He’s so predictable… and distractible. But I suppose that’s just a part of his charm, and why I find myself beginning to fall in love with him. “As long as we’re stuck here…” 

“Oh! Right! As long as we’re stuck in here…” He reached up to loosen a few buttons on his jacket. “Kinda warm, with two people crammed in this tiny little broom closet. And, you know, it’d be a shame to get all sweaty in these nice clothes. Buuuut there’s an easy fix for that.” He gave me a wink, and with me still half in his arms he starts attempting to shrug out of his jacket. But with so little space, his elbow hits the broom wedged against the door with a soft but distinct clatter.

“Careful!” I pull his arm back in an attempt to stop him from creating any more noise.

“Damn it! Stupid broom…” His lips formed a pout. Despite the situation we were in, I couldn’t help but laugh at his foolishness. “Now, where was I?” He shifts his hips and leans back, trying to make enough room to wriggle out of the ornate jacket. A flush creeps up his neck and ears as he finds himself unable to shed the clothing without assistance. “Uhhh, MC?”

“Hmm?” I knew what he needed, but I had the urge to toy with him.

“A little… a little help here?”

I shake my head and lean back as far as I can in the cramped space. “I think you’ve got this.”

Lucio lets out an audible whine. “Really? You’re just gonna stand there and watch?” But even as he says it, his eager eyes search my face.

I place my hands on my hips as best as I can, taking in the sight. “Yup.”

“Ohhh, so you like a good show. Aren’t you a naughty girl? I can do that.” Lucio catches his lip between his teeth, hunger dancing in his eyes. He reaches up to loosen the next few buttons on his jacket, almost tearing the fabric in his haste. He takes his time, and I am fully enjoying the sensual view before me. Even within the confined space, he manages to puff his neatly waxed chest out. “Should I keep going? Or are you finally going to help me?”

I pretend to consider it. My fingers caress his jaw, and he shivers. “Say please.”

“Please!” I feel his throat bob as he swallows, and his whole body leans unconsciously toward me as he whispers his next words with a purr. “ _Pretty_ please?”

“Well, you made that easy for me.” I chuckle, trailing my fingers down his chest. Soft, smooth fabric slides between my fingers as I carefully loosen the remaining buttons on his jacket. “Better?”

“Mmm. Yeah, this is so much more comfortable. But you could keep going, I certainly won’t stop you.”

I slip my hands under the loosened fabric, and now only a thin silken shirt separates my fingers from his skin. I’m about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly we hear footsteps echoing in the hallway outside, growing louder by the moment. I hastily press my hands to Lucio’s lips, straining my ears. “Shh! Someone’s-”

I feel his breath quicken against my fingers. If anything, the threat of discovery only seems to excite him more. He catches my fingertip between his teeth, and bites lightly. Before I can scold him, his lips are on mine, muffling my startled gasp. His mask falls from his head with a clatter as he begins undoing my costume with surprising dexterity. He quickly exposes my chest, and I find his gloved hands sliding over my bare skin, touching every inch of me that he could reach. Arousal pools in my core, and I begin to moan out his name, but he moves his hand to my face, silencing me with a finger.

“Shh, right? Be a good girl, now.” He gives me a wink before he moves his mouth to my breasts, flicking a tongue across my taut nipple. I take the tip of his glove between my teeth, freeing his flesh hand from the fabric. The footsteps sound like they are right outside, and muffled voices can be heard beyond. Lucio shows no sign of slowing down, and he gazes up at me, his words coming out as a whisper, “Remember, darling, what’s my name?” 

I ponder briefly what he could mean before I vaguely remember his idea of operating under a pseudonym tonight. When I open my mouth to answer, Lucio quickly slides his bare hand down the front of my costume into the space between my legs, his fingers gracing between my folds. My eyes flutter shut as his ‘name’ escapes from my lips as a moan.

 _"Lorenzo~"_ I exhale the word as he dips a couple fingers inside of me. The ridiculous name did not flow easily off the tongue, and I can hear a chuckle come from Lucio as he pumps in and out of me, his thumb circling around the bundle of nerves between my legs. I can only assume he had intentionally prepared me for this, because as soon as I said his ‘name’ the door flew open, and “Lorenzo” buried his face into my neck, shielding his identity from the intruders.

I let out a yelp as I saw two masked party goers stand before us at the door. “We’re looking for the Cou-” The first stranger’s sentence was cut short when they realized they were face to face with two half-naked people clinging to each other in the tiny closet with the lady’s chest exposed and an unknown man’s hand between her thighs. 

Through the holes in their masks, I could see their eyes fly open and their jaws drop at the sight before them. “I-I, uh, I’m sorry! Erm…… Please excuse us!” The second guest stumbled over their words for a moment before finally grasping the door in their hand and slamming it shut.

I sat still, eyes fixated on the door as I processed what just happened. Lucio, however, didn’t seem to mind, as he was still expertly caressing me with his hand while nibbling at my earlobe. I started to push him away. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe so, but I don’t think anyone will bother us for a while, don’t you think? Besides,” He presses his body into me further, effectively pinning me to the wall. “Half of the thrill is knowing we could get caught at any moment, hm?”

As if to confirm his excitement, I could feel something hard coming from Lucio’s pants poking at my side. Despite pressing matters, I can’t help but admit how much I’ve been craving to get Lucio alone, so I decide to let him off the hook this time. Indulging in his desire, I slide my hand down his torso until I can palm his hardness through his trousers, and Lucio lets out a pleased hum behind closed lips into my ear. 

“If you want to continue, you’ll have to promise that I never have to call you ‘Lorenzo’ in situations like this again.” 

“Oh, I know of a few other names you could call me.” He breathes the words into my neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the muscle.

“I can only imagine what you have in mind.” I bring my free hand to meet the one at his trousers, hooking my fingers into the hem to pull them down just far enough to free his fully stiffened member. The tip is already wet with the anticipation of desire, and I trace my finger around to gather it up, locking eyes with Lucio as I bring my hand up to my tongue to savor the taste.

A deep scarlet paints his face as he watches me intently, his eyes half lidded and lust dancing in his gaze. “MC, I’m going to give you until the count of three to push me away. Just so you know, once I start I won’t be able to stop”

“Oh?” I give him a coy smile as I swirl my fingertip with my tongue. His eyes are fixated on my mouth, and I watch him as he licks the seam of his lips.

“One.” Lucio reaches down, lifting my skirts to gather them around my abdomen and expose my lower half. A metal finger loops into the waistband of my underwear to pull them down, and the fabric falls to the floor. 

“Two.” He grabs one of my legs, throwing it around his hip. I can feel him rubbing his length along my sex, covering himself in my slick as he lines himself up, and I wrap my arms around his neck to stabilize myself from falling over. Our faces are mere inches apart as he gazes into my eyes, and I can feel his ragged breath tickling my lips.

“Three.” The number comes out as a quiet groan as he slowly plunges into me, and I have to press my face in his throat to cover my moan of pleasure. I can feel the base of his shaft firm against my entrance as he buries himself into me as far as I can take it. 

The lack of room in the closet makes it difficult for much movement, but I am pleasantly surprised when Lucio starts to rock his hips in a steady motion. I can tell he is aching to savor the moment; his strides are slow and deep, and he pulls my head back by my hair to take in the full view of my lust-ridden face. I can see the pure pleasure burning in his eyes as his lips curl, deep growls escaping from within. Lucio uses the grip on my hair to pull my head to the side, exposing my neck. He bends in, gracing his tongue lightly across the flesh before sinking his teeth in. He leaves a trail of nips and kisses across the flesh, and red marks are left in his wake. 

Lucio raises his flesh arm and brings it to a rest on the wall beside me, while his metal hand finds its way to my chest. The cold metal sends a shiver through my spine as he roughly kneads my breast, pinching a nipple with his sharp fingers. He stifles my sudden cry with his lips, and I breathe in the residual scent of his expensive perfume on his skin through my nose. I lean into his kiss, parting my lips to allow his tongue to enter. I can taste the sweet, exotic wines he had drank earlier lingering on his breath as our lips touched, longing and passion fueling our desire. Our bodies are touching in all the right ways, and as he continues to rut his hips against mine at an agonizingly slow pace a low smolder begins burning in my core. I dig my fingers into his back as my muscles clench around him, longing to bring his body as close to mine as it can get. Lust fogs my vision, and the very real danger that we’re in removes itself from my mind as I ache for release. “L-Lucio… Faster…” The words come out as a quiet whisper, barely audible.

He pulls away from my neck to look at me, an amused smile on his face as he continues his strides. “Hmm? What was that? You want me to… what?” 

“Are you really going to make me say it?” I break our eye contact and look to the side, and I can feel heat rising to cover my face in embarrassment. I know he heard me, he just wants me to beg, the bastard.

 _"Say please_ ”, he purred, a coy grin plastering his face. His words mirror what I had said to him earlier about helping him out of his jacket, and I can’t help but feel slightly annoyed that he would use my own words against me. 

He moved his hand to my face to drag his thumb across my lower lip. I give it a playful nip before speaking, my words coming out choked and pleading, “ _Please_ , Lucio… Faster... Fuck me faster!”

“Well, you made that easy for me”, he says with a wink.

His metal arm reaches down to pull my leg up against him tighter, while his flesh one applies a gentle pressure around my throat, and he uses the leverage to steadily increase his pace until it becomes relentless. I reach around him, dragging my fingernails down his back as he pounds me into the wall firm against my back. Thankfully, my moans are muted by the pleasurable grip around my neck, and the arousal in my core increases tenfold at his aggressive touch.

I can feel his hot breath quickening against my face at an unstable rate, and based on his uneven strides I can tell he is close to finishing as well. He angles his head down to take my breast in his mouth, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, and I know that when we are done I will have evidence of what happened inside this closet lingering on my body. The stimulation is enough to send my body over the edge, and my walls contract around his cock as white-hot energy courses through my entire being. I am thrown over the edge of ecstasy, and I know he can feel it too. 

“ _Fuck,_ MC, I’m coming”, Lucio groans, burying his face into my neck. He strengthens his grip on my thigh, and I can feel the muscles in his back tense as he bucks his hips a few final times, spilling inside of me.

We stayed that way for what could have been eternity waiting for our breath and heart rates to return to normal, taking in each other’s essence before that harsh slap of reality comes down upon us. Lucio withdrew from my grasp, pulling out of me, and the mixture of our fluids spilled from within. With shaking legs, I quietly reach down to the ground to retrieve Lucio’s mask, fixing it back into place on his head and smoothing his hair aside.

“Hold on, I know what you’re gonna say. We could’ve been caught. But we weren’t. Not _really_ , anyway. And that, dear MC, is half the fun.”

I hide a laugh behind a cough, feigning how pleased I am from the situation. Reluctantly, I start re-buttoning his jacket. “I did have you pinned as the type to enjoy an audience. Still, we shouldn’t linger here forever. And, we can’t wander around with our costumes half-open.” 

“Aww. That’s a shame.” He wraps his metal arm around my waist, pulling me closer for one final kiss before eventually assisting me in putting our clothes back to rights. I’m fairly certain more than a few buttons are missing, but it looks like we’ll have to make do. I use my magic to whisk away the wet mess lingering on our bodies. 

“Okay, let’s get going.”

Lucio is silent for a moment, chewing on his lip. “To be honest, I don’t really want to leave.”

“What.”

“I doubt Valdemar has anything good up their sleeve”, he laments with a concerned frown. “But the Masquerade was _my_ birthday party, you know? Even when I was all ghosty… I just wanted another one, more than anything else. I love everything about the Masquerade! The people, the crowds, the attention… But now I have to run from my own party? This is the second worst birthday ever.”

“Second worst? What was the worst?” I crook my head at him in curiosity. A deep scarlet paints Lucio’s face as he mutters, his words sounding suspiciously like ‘Mother’ and ‘presents’. “What was that?”

“Oh! Uh, never mind. It’s not a big deal. I’m totally over it now.” 

He clearly didn’t want to talk about it, so I decided against pressing him further for the time being. “We need an escape plan. We can’t stay in this broom closet forever.”

“Oh, I’ve got us covered. Escaping the Palace will be the easy part.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I was Count, I had people put in some fancy new secret passages. Can’t have a Palace without tunnels and portals.” Lucio absentmindedly smooths the fabric on my shoulders as he speaks. “And after my really _big_ oopsie, I had nothing better to do than haunt the halls. Trust me. I know my way around.”

I breathe a small sigh of relief. If he can get us out safely, that’s one less thing to worry about. I press my ear against the closet door. “The coast seems clear, so lead the way.”

Lucio takes me by the hand, squeezing us out of the broom closet to continue our escape from the Palace.

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write in first person. Let me know what you think!


End file.
